Nice To Meet Ya
by LadyMisaoKenshin
Summary: A girl who had been held captive for 10 long years, has been tortured and has been a slave to a man whom she never cared for or loved. In order to able to leave, she will have a duty of seducing a certain man & then killing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to Meet Ya**

**Chapter 1: **My life. My Story. My Problem..

A full-blown out storm was brewing in the dark grey and lightless sky. It was going to be another day involving heavy, greyish storm clouds that are abundant with the clear and dirty rain that would crystalize it's surrounding areas; making it a temporary place next to paradise. The rain pours heavily down on the outskirts of Japan, which is usual during this time of year. Some people believe that it rains due to a newfound love or some other type of happiness. Others like me, believe someone is in pain. It's another crappy day in the 'wonderful' life of me- Kaoru Kamiya.

I was born right in the heart of Tokyo, seventeen years ago . My mother died twenty days later after contracting a diease and my father raised me who was a swordsman.The townspeople that I knew as a child knew I had a pretty decent childhood. I didn't act like the other girls who believed that they were beautiful and dainty all the time which made me an outcast, but I was somewhat grateful with how my life was although I had like to dream a lot. I had frequent reveries on which I had the ideal family like the others girls and boys in the neighborhood had that included a mother and father which would forever have happiness in their lives. Those dreams had ended when one of my father's students had started brawling with the students. By him being the foolish person that he is, he ended up killing one of them by having a clear-cut of his arm therefore making that student bleed to death and then having the nerve to mock the Kamiya Kasshin Style. I guess you could say that from what my father found out from the other students he wasn't pleased at all and felt that he had to teach his disobedient student a lesson that he should forget. He made the situation 'much better' by breaking the guy's thumb and expelling him. By then, I became worried since I used to sneak around to see the students practice- and I saw that the particular bothersome student was as violent as the samurais that I used to hear about as a young girl once I had eye contact with him.

Though my father expelled him, the thought of seeing the newly disturbed giant ruffian in my nightmares talking about the day that he would seek out his revenge had just made me fearful for the safety for my father and myself. I remember that many of my father's friends and students told me that nightmares don't come true when I was younger but now I disregard their comments. The next thing I remember it was the following morning I had found my father with many open wounds that were deep and encircled in his own dark marron colored blood laying there, cold as a rock with a horrid stench lingering. I felt a strong person came behind me pulling me into a forced embrace onto his chest and whispered the haunting words in a suggestive tone . . .

_**"You are mine, Kaoru. And you always will be..."**_

It's been 10 years since then and haven't been outside this hellhole which is also my haven at times. I haven't seen my childhood friends; Tae or Sanosuke since that day. Sanosuke hasn't even bothered to write to me anymore, he stopped after a month after I was imprisoned in my own home.

'Maybe he has found someone else to freeload from,' I began to remember my idiotic, brute, but kind childhood friend as decide to move around in order to clean the dojo, as I'm fearful for Gohei to start ranting & raving to the point that he'll end up smacking me to the cold and hard wooden floors. Once I move towards my bedroom to clean, I see familiar handwriting on a letter peaking under a small jewelry box that was used to hold letters instead; under blankets in the closet . Under that yellowing letter from 4 years ago, I see more letters. Letters that were dated from 1858, 1859, and again in 1865.

'These letters and the handwriting seem way too familiar,' as I read one of the letters finally realizing that they are from Sanosuke. I hide the musty, yellow letter under a hidden storage place under a loose piece of wood near the closet in my room. Those painfully long 10 years, I was abused and a whore to Gohei and his slimy, low-life friends. There were many times I contemplated suicide or killing him, but I felt I wasn't strong enough to carry out my plans. Gohei always found some way of talking me out of suicide with using some threat to hurt who is close to me.

I had the urge to cry as I began to laid down on my futon. I had a feeling that knowing that no one who I knew in my past loved me anymore but then again everyone I knew must think that I'm dead right about now.

_I am dead mentally... I haven't been the same since this ordeal._

I want to die. Why did I have to be placed into this situation? I didn't do anything bad when I was younger to be treated like this. I never asked for this... But then again, nothing goes order to plan... Problems occur and either they are solve or not.

_"Let's see what this day brings about, I'm getting both a good and bad feeling about this..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to Meet Ya**

**Chapter 2: **New Love and a Plan

The day decided to become much uglier, but to me it became a better day especially from a long day of work. I could tell that the thunder storm was getting worse by the intensity of the heavy winds as the rain without its softness and moisture became hard and heavy like hail. My foot had try to become burried under the thick, clay like mud as I walked up to the grand dojo. I wasn't able to go inside since had saw something- or maybe someone laying against the wet and dirty mud as the storm grew. . .

_**Figures.**_

Kaoru is stupid to try to do something as foolish like this. Why would she think that I'll let her leave me? She doesn't have a say on her future. It's her father fault. The bastard shouldn't had tried to punish me for using the Kamiya Kasshin style to kill. Swordsmanship is meant to kill an enemy or anyone in sight. It's a game in which there is a person who dies and the other continues to get rid of the weak and inferior. Maybe she'll probably would try to find a way, if she was clever enough, or knew if someone actually cared about her. It's nothing new to me, she's too scared to attempt to kill herself or try to leave. I'm just hoping she doesn't actually leave if she had the chance to. 

_'She'll never leave me,'_ I told myself, as I picked up the cold and possibly unconscious body of Kaoru.

"Damn, and she didn't even think to leave any dinner for me," I sighed while tending to clean Kaoru as she began to cough from being out in the cold too long without proper clothes. 'You really should consider yourself lucky for not getting poisoned by her food,' the inner voices in my head began to rant once again.

"_Kaoru_...? _Kaoru..._ **_Kaoru...wake up!_**," I shook the delicate girl, until two shocking electric blue fearful eyes opened.

"Get up and put on a kimono that suits you. I'm treating you to the Akabeko tonight," I said actually sounding hyper, which turned to laugher afterwards.

"Why even bother?", Kaoru said when her face tilted away from mine, which made her hair block her eyes from mine.

"Because, I think you should see how things changed after 10 years. Besides isn't the main event important since I'm trying to be a decent person," I brushed her bangs away from her face with my calloused hands, while she was still laying on my lap until she went to change in her room.

"Depends if there's no 'strings attached, " She said as she walked back in a tight fitting cherry blossom printed maroon kimono.

"You have to twist everything I say. . . don't you," We smiled at each other's witty comments before we went to the carriage that was at the front of the dojo.

--  
'I wonder why he's acting nice to me all of a sudden.' I asked myself as Gohei and I climbed into the elegant carriage, that must have cost a lot of money from how it was excellently well maintained. 'Well, if he doesn't say something that doesn't have any sexual innuendoes , be afraid . . . be very afraid,' I imagined a scary voice saying that thought from my mind and start to laugh like if they were dead or constipated.

'Why the hell do I stay with Gohei? Is it because, he threatens to get the police on me or because I just can't get up and leave him...'

"Or is it that I'm in love with him, although he hits me, molests me and tells me I have to 'pretend' I'm a courtesan with his '**_friends_**

'_Yeah, I pick that one, add that to my memory bank,'_ I mentally said as the carriage pulled up to the Akabeko.

---

At that same moment, two silhouettes of two tall men who were inside the Akabeko in the bar section waiting for their drinks but in the meanwhile their eyes passed on a couple of waitresses and other girls who happened to catch their eyes... One man wore something that resemble as a white suit for training, which had stand out because it had the kanji characters that translated to 'evil'. He also had messy brown spiky hair which had a red bandanna. The other man wore a worn-out police officer uniform, possibly from numerous encounters with criminals who wanted to live the life of crime.

-

"_So rooster head, what are you doing in a bar where people who have jobs go to get wasted not ruffians who start stupid, pointless fights?_"

"_S**o now you're a person, Saitou? I thought you were only a slimy, good-for-nothing son of a bitch.**_"

"_Why, thank you... At least I have money to support my smoking and drinking habits_"

"**_You say that like it's a good thing?_**"

"_At least it makes me look better than you."_

**_Remind me to give you a painful, long death after this._**"

"_You couldn't even hurt a fly, not even if God gave you the power to._"

"_**Still trying to fuck with me,eh!**_ **_  
What the hell did you say!_**"

"_Nothing, you could ever comprehend to save your pitiful life._"

**_"Whatever. Hey, our drinks are here!"_**

'God, thank you for having Sagara say something that wouldn't have us both pissed off on the weekend, right now,' Saitou contemplated in his mind.

"_You know if you can't laid rooster head, you could still get some damn good sake._"

"**_I know you're saying that to yourself, right?_**"

"_Wrong again, dumbass. Unlike you, I'm not stupid to talk to myself._"

"_**You're such a piece of shit.**_"

"_Correction! I'm a piece of shit who happens to be engaged._"

"**_You know lying will not get you anywhere, especially if you want to get laid by a decent looking prostitute._**"

"_Why would I waste my time lying to a prick like you?_"

"_**I give my condolences to her and to the family. So if you're engaged then why- ...**_"

"_Why am I in a bar? Because I'm breaking off the engagement. She's not my type. She's arrogrant like you._"

_**"You're even lucky if a girl looks at you twice or even has the guts to come in contact 5 feet near you, Saitou.**_"

"_It's too bad that you're so slow to realize anything around you,_" Saitou said as three courtesans were holding him by his arms, giggling at Sanosuke.

"_You could go now,_" Saitou said to the girls in a displeasing way until a raven haired girl with a maroon kimono gracefully walked in The Akabeko in the arms of a digusting looking brute, who looked as if he were a murderer or hoodlum. Her eyes were something else, and the way she walked made her a angel from the sky. Sanosuke was wondering why Saito didn't continue to brag until he was looking at the same direction where the young and stunning woman was. He then anticipated to break the akward silence between them...

"So that's the girl who you now infatuated with?"

"Hmm? I guess so. I'm just looking at how she's walking in that kimono of hers..."

"Can't blame you. She's lovely, but she's too plain or boring ... Mediocre is the word just right for her."

"_**Whatever, I just know that the little vixen is capturing me captive with her looks. . .**_"

-

Sanosuke didn't notice that Saitou had a pissed off expression while he was saying something about leaving. Actually he didn't pay any attention to anything else, and he sure as hell didn't care about the hideous oaf that she was with. She made him feel different , not like other women did. The definition of women to Sano was that a different species of the human race. They love you one minute and then down your throat the next. If you have a friend who was a girl they started the **_three C's _**: **Competitive**, **Catty,** and **Clingy**. And if a woman wasn't into the C's, she just wanted to_ 'get together for the night'_ and leave.

--

Kaoru noticed that the tall guy who wore a white outfit and sported a red bandanna was in a trance...

_**Just staring at her...**_

---

**_ 'Well ... is it me or is it suddenly starting to get warm in here,'_** Kaoru thought as she walked up to the guy who caught her eye.

----  
**  
Saitou had breathe in the cigarette smoke as he contently looked at the girl who Sanosuke was staring at. Until a pair of women's arms appeared on his shoulders.**

"Saitou, darling.. You're not with Sanosuke right now which is strange..., " The woman pointed at Sano direction.

"Hey, Kamatari. Why are you in a place like this?"

"Saitou, baby. You remember I have to hang around here. It's the hotspot for those arrogant Kabuki directors? Besides what's wrong with this place?"

"You haven't been in here at 12 A.M. , have you?"

"If I can't get a acting job by leaving with one of the Kabuki directors around 10, then I'm gone."

"Thanks for the story of you whoring yourself... Where's Chou?"

"He's in Osaka. Besides I wanted someone else to keep me company- if you know what I mean.

**Saitou didn't respond to Kamatari request, because he continued to look at Sano's infatuation with THIS girl.**

"Oh. I see she's the key of your problem."

"What the hell does that broad have that I don't! I'm pretty damn good looking guy and I could kill just about anyone by just pulling my sword out."

"I wouldn't compete with her, Saitou-san. She has the ABC's - a great looking ass, breasts , and cl-"

"I GET THE POINT, ALREADY!"

"God Saitou, you're really in love with Sanosuke."

"Of course, I am."

"Then get rid of her, before you can't do anything about it. Girls like her try to take our guys away like that." Kamatari said as she snapped her fingers quickly to prove her point.

"I have to go and talk to the theater people now. So I'll see you later at my apartment, okay Saitou?"

"I might have a infatuation with Sanosuke, but I'll never miss a offer like this..."

"You're so kinky, but that's such a good thing to me."

-----

_**The girl on which his eyes fell on stole his heart. She gave him the sweetest smile that he thought it wasn't possible to do, since he met a lot of brash women during the course of 10 years... 10 long years since he last saw his childhood friend, and started to recite a poem ...**_

_The darkness at night..._

_seeps into my room..._

_The nightlife begins..._

_And also the dreams I have..._

_The chances that they would come to life are slim..._

_But I rather have them, then not have dreams at all..._

**  
He asked her if she wanted to dance, she accepted...**

-

_One dream, late last night..._

_Was about the darkness and the light..._

_They showed their feelings for each other..._

_Even though it was a forbidden passion..._

_However... It wasn't their choice that they fought often..._

_It was their destiny._

_He was the incredible, beautiful bright light,_

_which balanced out the darkness and light in the world..._

--

...And she, the beautiful vixen, who became a fallen angel.

Is the darkness, who made it possible to have a forbidden love.

They were different, but alike in many ways.

They both gazed into the starry, midnight blue sky at night...

**  
They continued to dance but drew themselves closer to each other..**-  
__

To wish a wish that seemed that wasn't real... 

_She wished for love with the 'light',since he was the only one who captivated her..._

_ She only wanted to hear him say 'Te Amo' in a seductive mantra..._

She could never reach him, if she wanted to... 

_He was the the key to her heart, and until she recieves that key..._

_ She will silently tell him "Say Te Amo at Midnight!"  
_**  
_  
The two got closer till which their lips came in contact, until Saitou came who had a wicked smile on his face..._**

--

_"We are needed where Gohei is. He wants us to talk about a plan and possibly some type of reward for us..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Nice to Meet Ya

**Chapter 3**: The Creator of Evil.

- 3 characters enter in the story.

---

Darkness crept onto the midnight sky as the pale white, feathery snow began to appear. The Akabeko appeared to be much crowded as the starry night grew darker. Saturday nights seemed to be the busiest day of the week at the Akabeko Those nights usually involve drinks, 4-star food, entertainment, and fights with the local drunks at closing hour. At one side of the Akabeko: b Saitou, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and the creator of evil; Gohei were sitting at a table, everyone looking satisfied about the plan except Kaoru.

**_On the other side... Well, we shall have to find out who it is...  
_**

My life has been filled with lies, drama, and blood. I didn't have a 'happy family for most of my childhood. My parents died in the same year, when I was 7 years old. My dear and beautiful mother died from malnutrition. She worked hard and long durations of time on the farm that she inherited. The farm was large, but many crops didn't grow on the land due to the lack of rain, so we didn't have much food or money.

My father was a merchant who wasn't home often after I turned 6 years old; but when he was home, he would tell stories about exotic, interesting, and different places he went to. I originally planned my life to travel the world, to see all the different cultures of other countries just like him...

I found out that my father died, when I was reading the newspaper I was to bring to my ill mother. It mentioned that he got murdered by bandits who were harassing a mother and her child who he was staying at. I guess I was a lot like him, by wanting to be a martyr. A month passed, after my mother and I found out about my father's death; and then my mother also passed away. For a while, I lived with different neighbors. People in the neighborhood started acting rather strangely towards me, due to the fact that I was a orphan at a young age. Of course, it bothered me but I just gave them a smile and went on my merry way...

A year then passed and I met one of my father's closest friends, Hiko Seijuro; who became my guardian, who also became my swordsmanship master. Granted, he wasn't the kindest person you'll ever know, but he was there for me, for thick or thin. Except for this one time we had a fight about my future.

Let's just say that I should've listened to the drunken fool, because all I'm dealing with now is a life of bitterness, murder, betrayal, and lust. What the hell did I do in my past life that made my life so unlucky to have as of now?

_  
'Sake is your only friend now,'_ my conscience tells me.

_**Screw it.**_ The effects of being drunk from sake couldn't make me forget seeing those two together in such a intimate manner. This is what I from being a nice guy by telling them to come with me to Tokyo for a break from the chaos back in Kyoto... Nice guys always finish last... But I'm not your opinion of an average guy.

_'Misao, my emerald eyed angel... Out of all the people I thought who would use and deceive me, it was you who ripped my heart out and stepped all over it. Why decide to break my heart by sleeping with my best friend?_', I had thought to myself which led me grasping onto the sake dish tighter than I expected.

_**Glass shatters**_

"Great, I made another scene out of myself," I said as I just felt the eyes of the other customers who were looking at me strangely. A few seconds later I happen to meet the eyes of this exquisite, azure-eyed girl across the room wearing a nice fitted maroon, silk kimono who just happened to be another person looking at me as if I were crazy or a strange individual.

_'It's probably the color of my hair, **once again...**' _

I'm different than the average person which makes me a target of harsh looks and the like...

**_"I guess there's no one to trust, other than myself. "_**

--

"**Damn it! **Where did he run to?"

I don't believe, what I thought happen actually happened! I didn't even want to get to 'the point of no return' with Aoshi. I admit, there was a time I loved Aoshi, but there's only one guy for me now.

And I know by doing that I just screwed up that relationship. Thank you God for letting temptation to suggest my mind and body to do something as stupid like engaging in sexual acts with Aoshi. So much for gaining trust and then breaking it...

I don't know how he's going to react to this. You think after being friends then lovers for 6 years, you would know how that person reacts to certain things. I just hope he doesn't decide to kill Aoshi.

**_Did I mention that my boyfriend is Hitokiri Battousai the manslayer?  
_**

---

_Problems always seem to come my way especially when trying to avoid them...  
_

The day I decide to not meditate or not overanalyze anything is that same day that I sleep with my childhood friend, Misao.

The worst thing of the whole situation is that she is taken by my best friend, Kenshin Himura; also known as Hitokiri Battousai if you happen to hear the stories about him or had lived from having a encounter with him though I highly doubt it.

Sure, you could say that I loved her. I was madly in love with her a time that seems long ago. But I didn't know I had lingering feelings for her. I guess this is the way that I had any knowledge of finding out.

_Screw meditation for the time being... This is not what I planned my vacation to be like._

---

"Let's get down to business, shall we," Saito broke the silence with a unbearable, fake smile on his face.

"Yeah. I kinda want to know what's this plan about." Sanosuke added in.

"Gentlemen, I have come to you both with a plan that will make us all happy in the end." Gohei said.

"Okay... Would you like to tell us what it is or would you rather have us guess what the hell that you're planning!"

"You know rooster head, it wouldn't kill you to calm down. There's no need for you to act like a brute."

"Quit with all the name calling, Saitou. I wasn't talking to you, was I? Just get on with the program. You're making the little miss and I bored."

**_  
Gohei gave a passive look at Sanosuke, then at Kaoru._**

"My lovely Kaoru. Your job will require you to be involved with the Battousai for about 3 months, since his employer has made arrangements for him to stay for that period of time. During this 3 month period your job is to get close to him. Get close to him so that you could give me information about him. Get under his skin, and seduce him. Once you done that, you just have to kill him..."

"And if I were to be involved with this Battousai character what do I get from this? What is the point of this plan?" Kaoru asked boldly, being the only woman at the table involved in a business deal with men who were in the business of violence.

"You get you freedom, after you do your end of the deal. As for you two -..." Gohei looked at Saitou and Sanosuke sharply in the eye making sure to get their attention.

"... Your job is to make sure that my precious Kaoru doesn't get hurt in the process. Also, if she isn't able to kill him, then it will be your responsibly to see that it is to be done. Got it!"

_**Both Saitou and Sano nodded in agreement.**_

"Well, I guess this is goodnight. Have your last moments of fun, since things are going to get serious for a while. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down." Gohei said, as he and Kaoru were getting up to go back to their carriage.

"We'll be sure to do that." Sanosuke said with a smirk.

_** The smile was returned back along with the words**_ :

"Tomorrow lies a new chapter in your life."

**----**

_**"I fell in love with a pretty girl.**_

_**A pretty girl with eyes... blue as dark as the night sky**_

_**A girl whom I danced with tonight.**_

_**By looking in her eyes, I danced an eternity with her.**_

_**And her name is Kaoru."**_

"Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru... "

_That name so familiar to me, but I'm not sure if I met her before._

--

"Hey Katsu!", calling out to one of my best friends, whom owns the apartment that I'll temporary sleeping over here due to the great effects of drinking 10 cups of sake which would be the the steps to having a hangover... The great thing is that it's located just above the Akabeko.

"Yeah Sano?"

"Did we know a girl named Kaoru sometime when we were kids?"

"Hold on, just a second... Tae! Do you remember knowing a girl named Kaoru when we were younger?"

_ I forgot to mention that even though Katsu flirts with a lot of girls, he's married to Tae, a long time friend of mine and the owner of the Akabeko.  
_

"Sano, you idiot!", coming from a glaring Tae who stormed into the living room.

"What the hell did I do now? I just asked a question!"

"You didn't forget about Kaoru, did you? She was one of your closest friends." Tae said as she kneeled down to sit, and sighed.

"Kaoru was one of our childhood friends, you idiot. " Katsu said and then continued.

"I can't believe you. Out of all people you actually forgot her... After being there for her after her mother died, to when you tried helping her _'win my heart' _and then writing all those letters to her, when we didn't see her anymore."

"The only thing I remember about her, other than being my best friend was that she had these really dark blue eyes that I don't see other people have."

"It's pretty strange that we're talking about her now. It's a coincidence, I tell you. I happened to see this woman tonight while working my shift at the Akabeko, who looked just like her only that she pretty mature and even prettier then ever." replied a nonchalant Katsu.

"Blue eyes, red ribbon in a ponytail, and wearing a tight maroon kimono?" said a hesitating Sanosuke.

"That's the girl!" Katsu smiled.

--

_"I fell in love with a pretty girl named Kaoru, who is a long lost friend of mine."_, Sanosuke sadly whispered slowly to both Tae and Katsu...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice To Meet Ya  
Chapter 4**: Cruel Intentions

_  
Kaoru's POV_

I lay awake in bed, that's only occupied by me; since Gohei told me that won't be able to sleep tonight since he's going over the plan with another guy named Katsura Nomura; who is one of the Battousai's bosses who wants to see him dead just for sport.

If there was one thing I learned while being held captive in my own home, it would be that most of the men I would meet in my life are vicious, uncaring animals. They're all the same. All they care about is money, power, respect, and sex. With power comes corrupt souls. With corrupt souls comes cruelness.

I bet you that all the men in the world think that they could buy happiness, but that's not true because if it was I would've bought it a longtime ago... However, the guy I danced with tonight seemed different from the rest of the men I had dealt with due to the fact that they are Gohei's business partners and friends. If I should end up going along with doing my share of the bargain and I get the chance to leave this cloudly city of broken dreams, what would I do first? Where would I go that would accept a 17 year old girl who isn't married without having to work at a brothel?

And then I begin to think, what happens if the plan doesn't work and if the Battousai finds out about it... This plan sounds bad, and I don't want this guy to think I have cruel intentions up my sleeve. I never asked for the role of being devious, but it lies in my destiny. I don't hope that one of us gets **_'crashed and burnt'_**.

_And if this plan happens to be lain in my destiny, so be it._

_  
Kenshin's POV_

I'm avoiding all contact with both Misao and Aoshi for a while to clear my mind from thinking about getting revenge on them. I can't spend time dwelling on that, since I have a new task from one of my bosses, Katsura Nomura. Usually, I get assassination missions from him, since he tends to gain a lot of enemies.

I, personally hate his whole demeanor and I know the feeling is mutual because he tried to get me either hurt badly, arrested, or killed by other assassins; when I was first hired by him. I can't hate him, he's just playing his role in life, which is to act like a total prick.

This time, however; I received a task which I have to kidnap some girl who lives around the outskirts of Tokyo, watch her and keep her unharmed in my apartment for 3 months.

The 'great' thing about this is that I share this apartment in Tokyo with my free-loading friend, and I told Aoshi and Misao that they could stay here while we stay in Tokyo. I guess I have to put them out, for 3 months. I just hope that this girl isn't a royal pain in the ass. I have no patience with that nonsense.

I won't be nice to her, she's the only thing that's keeping me from getting paid. And that's it...

_ I'll just look at what the stars has in store for me._  



End file.
